Most golf bags may be in the form of a tubular fabric or leather container having a generally cylindrical configuration with a closed bottom end and an open top end through which golf clubs are inserted into and removed from the golf bag. Although golf bags are manufactured in a variety of sizes and materials so as to better suit various intended uses, golf bags are conventionally grouped into two basic classes. The first class of golf bags are generally larger and heavier golf bags designed to be carried by a pull cart or transported by a golf cart, while the second class of golf club bags are generally smaller and lighter golf bags designed to be carried by the individual during play.
In particular, the second class of golf bags are usually referred to as “carry bags” which are carried by the individual using a carrying strap arrangement that may be used to lift and carry the golf bag. Many carrying bags have a carrying strap arrangement consisting of either one or two carrying straps for lifting and carrying the golf bag on the individual's shoulders. Specifically, a carrying strap arrangement having a pair of carrying straps may be arranged such that the first carrying strap crosses over the second carrying strap along a buckle that engages both carrying straps in a crossing fashion. This crossing arrangement using the buckle allows each carrying strap to be engaged to a respective shoulder of the individual when carrying the golf bag. Typically, the buckle defines a plurality of slots arranged to require each carrying strap be threaded through the buckle to permit one carrying strap to cross over the other carrying straps, which restrains, prevents, or pinches the carrying straps from moving as the individual carries the golf bag. As such, periodic adjustment of one or more carrying straps may be required when the golf bag shifts as the individual carries the golf bag, thereby requiring the individual to place the golf bag down in order to manually adjust the carrying straps. However, manual adjustment of the carrying straps can be cumbersome and time consuming as the individual may need to place the golf bag down and take the time to make the necessary adjustments to the carrying straps.
It is with these observations in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were conceived and developed.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding elements among the various views of the drawings. The headings used in the figures should not be interpreted to limit the scope of the claims.